


Significant Discovery

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Just like every day before it, this day was turning out to be mind numbingly boring. The setting had changed slightly, but the park off campus was just as predictable as every other location he had been.“Kamukura-kun?”The ultimate hope let out a bored sigh. It was apparently even occupied by the same people.Kamukura didn’t even bother turning to face the person approaching, instead just stating in his monotone voice, “Komaeda.”------Or Kamukura ends up having a much more interesting day with Komaeda than he predicted. A fluffy little winter piece.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	Significant Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kamukoma, and have written smaller drabbles for them on tumblr, but this will be the first work I've posted of them on Ao3! So, I hope you enjoy!

Kamukura walked through the park on this rare occasion that the Hope Peak’s staff had allowed him off campus without someone attempting to tail him. It was a brisk winter morning, but he still only wore his sleek black suit. He preferred it over all other options and the sting of the cold air felt slightly less boring than the numb warmth that came with wearing a coat.

But that was the only thing that this day had going for it.

Just like every day before it, this day was turning out to be mind numbingly boring. The setting had changed slightly, but the park off campus was just as predictable as every other location he had been.

“Kamukura-kun?”

The ultimate hope let out a bored sigh. It was apparently even occupied by the same people.

Kamukura didn’t even bother turning to face the person approaching, instead just stating in his monotone voice, “Komaeda.”

Komaeda apparently took this as an invitation to stand by his side, the two gazing at the lake that was beginning to freeze over. They stood in silence for a while, (three minutes and 47 seconds, Kamukura noted) before Komaeda spoke again, “Aren’t you cold?”

“Yes.”

Komaeda hummed for a moment at that response, before silently slipping out of his coat. The white haired boy shivered as it came off. Kamukura was unsurprised when he felt the warmth of the coat surround him, although he did make note of the fact that it felt nicer, as it had been warmed with body heat beforehand.

He noted it was comforting. Unnecessary, but comforting.

“You didn’t need to do that. Are not you now just as cold as I was?” Kamukura observed.

Komaeda consciously stopped himself from shivering before smiling at the long haired boy next to him, “Kamukura-kun, you needn’t worry yourself with lowly trash like me! I’m happy to be used as a stepping stone for your hope to shine, and I’d happily give up my comfort to do so! For me to be useful to someone as amazing as you is my greatest dream-”

As Komaeda rambled, Kamukura tuned him out, instead choosing to stare up at the sky.

“It’s going to snow,” he concluded, interrupting Komaeda mid rant.

“Ah. Is it? It didn’t say so on the weather report this morning, but who am I to doubt an Ultimate such as yourself!”

Kamukura stared at Nagito for a moment before stating the obvious, “It’s going to snow and you have no coat.”

Komaeda blinked once, before his face burst into an even wider smile, “Are you concerned for me, Kamukura-kun? Well it’s as I said before-”

But Komaeda was stopped before he finished that sentence. He was silenced by a large snowflake landing squarely on his nose. A shiver ran down his spine.

“It is illogical to stay out here any longer. I assume you live nearby?” Nagito nodded and Kamukura continued, “We’ll stay there until the snow storm passes.”

“Snow storm?” Komaeda lifted an eyebrow, then his eyes widened as he took in the rest of what Kamukura had just said, “Wait, _we_? You want to stay at _my_ house?”

“It is the most logical conclusion,” Kamukura stated, “I walked here from Hope’s Peak.”

“From Hope’s Peak?” Nagito’s eyes somehow widened even further, “That’s over ten miles away!”

Kamukura nodded, glancing up at the snow, now falling considerably harder and faster, “Yes. Now we should stop wasting time with inconsequential discourse and take cover.”

“Oh, o-of course. Follow me, Kamukura-kun!”

* * *

It was only a few minute walk from the park, but by the time the two stood in front of Nagito’s house, the white haired boy had a light dusting of snow and was shivering uncomfortably. Kamukura was slightly surprised by the sheer size of Komaeda’s house, but then recalled the fact that his parents were killed in a plane crash. He acquired this information from the files on his classmates he had stolen from Hope’s Peak when he had been extremely bored one day and had had extra time. Kamukura came to the conclusion that Komaeda either inherited the house from his parents or had inherited an extremely large sum of money from them and had chosen to buy the house. Either way, having a house that large for a single person seemed wildly illogical to the long haired boy.

“Welcome,” Nagito smiled, “Please make yourself at home!”

Kamukura nodded, taking the coat off and placing it on the rack. He noticed Nagito was still shivering. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him.

“Komaeda, you’re cold.”

Nagito threw his arms around himself as he grinned, face flushing pink, “Don’t worry about me! As I said before lowly trash like me isn’t worth-”

Nagito was silenced as Kamukura took his hand and pulled him along into the next room. The long haired boy was 98.4% sure, due to his ultimate architect ability, that there would be a fireplace in the next room. Of course he was correct.

“How predictable…” He muttered, sounding a bit disappointed. Komaeda tilted his head in confusion, but didn’t have time to ask about it before he was being pushed to the ground.

“Sit.” Kamukura stared pointedly at the other for a moment, until he was sure that Komaeda wasn’t going to get up. After he was satisfied, he began to prepare the fire, tossing a few nearby logs and kindling to get it going. He quickly got the fire blazing, as due to his ultimate survivor ability, he knew how to start a fire in almost any type of environment. As the fire roared, he sat on the ground next to a silent Komaeda.

“Are you less cold?” Kamukura asked, already knowing the answer.

At least he thought he did. But he was surprised when he noticed that Nagito was still shaking slightly.

“Yes I am. Thank you, Kamukura-kun,” Nagito practically beamed, shivering all the while.

The ultimate hope frowned, “You…still look cold.”

“Ah. Sorry about that. I’ve just been sickly all of my life and get cold easily. It’s just my luck, right? But I really am so much warmer than I was!”

Kamukura thought back to the park. Nagito had given him his coat knowing that he would suffer because of it. It was completely illogical. And vaguely fascinating, because it had made Kamukura feel…warmth.

Ah. Kamukura knew the next step.

“Kamukura-kun?!” Nagito yelped as strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him close, “What are you doing?”

Kamukura pulled Nagito so that he was sitting in his lap, his white hair resting on Kamukura’s chest, “This will be warmer.”

“Y-you shouldn’t be lowering yourself to someone like me! I-”

“Komaeda.”

Nagito stopped rambling to answer, “Yes, Kamukura-kun?”

“Do you feel warmer?”

The white haired boy stilled for a moment. Then he sighed, relaxing into the other’s arms, “Yes, Kamukura-kun.”

“Good.”

* * *

They sat like this for quite a while, but somehow Kamukura did not grow bored with the act. He spent a period timing Komaeda’s breaths and another just admiring the orange glow that reflected off of the lucky student’s white hair, making the boy look like he housed an ethereal flame on top of his head. The ultimate artist part of him urgently wished to draw him.

He would make note of the image and perhaps draw it at a later time.

Altogether it was an undeniably pleasant experience, and the first vaguely interesting thing to happen to him in a very long time. Perhaps since he awoke the first time.

But somehow it managed to get better.

Kamukura heard a small sound, besides the quiet crackling of fire, as Komaeda slumped further into him. He concluded that he had fallen asleep.

That was interesting. Most people were on guard around Izuru, intimidated to the point of discomfort, so he had never seen someone sleep in front of him before. Much less fall asleep _on him._

He examined the boy sleeping, intrigued at how peaceful Komaeda looked snoring lightly against his chest. His white hair was messily covering his pale face, and Izuru was irritated at not being able to see that peaceful look in it’s entirety.

So he reached out a hand and brushed the obstacle out of the way.

“Soft,” He muttered, pleasantly surprised at how soft the hair truly was. Izuru was no stranger to soft hair, as his was immaculately kept, silky and smooth, but he had never touched something so…

Fluffy, he nodded, content with the word choice. It was undeniably fluffy.

He carded his fingers through the hair, brushing through it with a gentle yet thorough touch. He let his eyes flutter close, allowing his mind to rest for once, just focusing on the soft feeling of hair running through his fingers.

He let out a soft sigh.

This was truly a pleasant experience.

* * *

“Kamukura-kun?”

Izuru’s eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Komaeda, who had notably moved from Izuru’s arms, “What?”

“Ah, we seemed to have drifted off,” The boy grinned a lopsided smile at the ultimate, “And it seems to have grown quite late. And undoubtedly due to my bad luck, the snow storm hasn’t let up at all…”

“You woke me. Why?”

“Ah, my apologies,” The lucky student let out a sheepish laugh, “I just couldn’t bear the thought of you sleeping on the floor for any longer! I have plenty of guest bedrooms, so you’re welcome to stay the night, as the snow is definitely too deep to go anywhere!”

“Ah,” Izuru contemplated his options for a moment before bluntly stating, “I would like to stay with you.”

“Yes of course! T-that’s why I’m offering my house! Now, the guest bedrooms are down the hall and-”

“You misunderstand,” Izuru stood, staring at the confused Komaeda, “This has been an interesting experience. I would like to repeat it.”

“Hmm?” Nagito’s eyes widened.

“I would like to sleep with you tonight, Komaeda.”

“W-what?!” Nagito stuttered, flustered as he spoke, “But w-why me?”

Izuru looked the boy up and down, “You are slightly more interesting than the average person. You are not unpleasant to look at…”

Komaeda grew noticeably more flustered at those comments, so Izuru continued, knowing this route was the most likely course of action to get his way. Nagito was especially weak to any sort of praise.

“I touched your hair. It is notably and illogically fluffy. I’d like to observe it more specifically.”

Nagito turned even redder at that, covering his face in his hands.

Kamukura raised an eyebrow slightly at the embarrassed lucky student, “Is that an affirmation?”

“A-ah. If Kamukura-kun really w-wants to lower himself to someone a-as pathetic as me, I suppose t-that would be okay for the n-night.”

Kamukura felt his lip upturn in a new expression that he had not experienced before. He turned quickly, hiding it from Komaeda as he looked up the stairs, “Your bedroom is this way.”

It wasn’t a question, as Kamukura was 99.7% sure, but Nagito confirmed it anyway.

Kamukura entered the room and stood by the bed, allowing Nagito to choose his side first. Nagito shuffled onto the bed and settled in quickly, taking a preference for the left side.

Kamukura then followed, pulling the silk covers over his body. He then looked expectantly at Nagito.

“W-what is it?” The lucky boy stuttered out, face still extremely red.

Kamukura allowed his eyes to roll in irritation, taking charge in pulling Komaeda into his chest, spooning him, “There.”

Nagito sputtered a bit, before once again settling into the hope, but he didn’t seem to relax as he had before.

Kamukura frowned.

He experimentally carded his fingers through Komaeda’s hair once again, and while he tensed in surprise at first, he quickly let out a sigh, relaxing his body weight into the hope.

Yes. This was a pleasant event. And an event that Kamukura had now done twice without getting bored.

This could be a significant discovery indeed.

As he heard Nagito let out another satisfied sigh, sinking his body further into the ultimate’s own, Izuru noted that Nagito would likely not opposed to repeating this experiment again in the future.

“Good,” Kamukura whispered, hands running diligently through the other’s hair.

He planned on making this a repeat experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I still post Oumasai, don't worry. I've got a ton of things planned for them, and have several works in progress. Just wanted to try out writing some other characters, too!


End file.
